Two dimensional schematics of compressed air systems can be made using a pallet and canvas style software tool where the user clicks and drags a component from the pallet to the canvas one at a time to create a compressed air system layout in simulation space. An example of this process today would be: click and drag compressor on canvas, click and drag pipe on to canvas, click and drag refrigerated dryer onto canvas, and so on until the entire compressed air system is created. Capturing position information of compressor conduit systems and displaying that information in an application, including but not limited to a pallet and canvas style software tool, remains an area of interest. Existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.